Congcaenim Calanghae
by Jung Hyun Woo
Summary: Chapter3 : Tao cayang Cehun? ( Kris kembali cemburu ) UPDATE/"Klis gege tadi mau memakan Tao eomma Ahjumma" /"Rasakan itu naga mesum" /"Aku mencintaimu Tao" /"Jadi Tao cuka cama Cehun?" /Percintaan rumit dari bocah-bocah cilik/Happy Reading/
1. Chapter 1

Congcaenim Calanghae~

Author : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : TaoRis or TaoHun?

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Oh Sehun

Jung Jessica ( Wu )

Jung Yuho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Heechul ( Wu )

Tan Hangeng ( Wu )

And Other cast

Length : Chapter or One Shot

Genre : Romance Fluff

Warning : FF ini murni dari pikiran aku.

Warning :

Yaoi

OOC

TYPO

Gajelas

Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Congcaenim Calanghae~

Chapter 1 : Tao's first love

Kris ( 21 Tahun )

Tao ( 5 Tahun )

"Eunghhh" Tao mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Ia kemudian merenggangkan tangannya kemudian membuka kedua mata pandanya. Sedikit mengucek matanya berusaha membiasakan matanya dari matahari.

"Tao cudah bangun" Tao lompat dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar eomma dan appanya.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"Eomma~" Teriak Tao kencang didepan pintu kamar eomma dan Appanya.

Jaejoong menggeliat sebentar saat mendengar suara anaknya—Tao—yang sedang berteriak didepan kamarnya.

"Bangun Yunnie~ Tao sudah bangun sayang~" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yunho—suaminya—sedangkan Tao sudah mempoutkan bibir karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Eomma dan Appanya.

"Appa~"

"Yunnie~"

BRUK!

Yunho jatuh tidak elitnya saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja mendorong tubuhnya. Yunho mengelus pantatnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini menatap dirinya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Yunnie kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan polos. Jaejoong kemudian membuka pintu dan mendapati anaknya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eomma~ Tao cudah mau pelgi cekolah" Ujar Tao dengan puppy eyesnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian mengendong tubuh Tao kecil. Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi becorak panda milik Tao dan menurunkan tubuh Tao di bathtub kecil milik Tao.

"Jja kita mandi"

.

.

.

Tao kecil sudah memakai pakaian lengkap untuk sekolahnya. Jaejoong memakaikan Tao lipgloss pink miliknya yang membuat Tao mengerjap imut.

"Itu apa eomma?" Tanya Tao kecil.

"Ini lipgloss sayang~" Jelas Jaejoong sambil menyimpan lipgloss miliknya di atas meja riasnya. Tao mengangguk lucu dan menatap eommanya.

"Eomma cantik~" Puji Tao. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup pipi Tao bertubi-tubi.

"Eungghh geli eomma. Eomma appa beal~ dicana" Jaejoong segera menatap Namja bermata musang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Sayang~" Yunho segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang yang membuat namja bermata doe itu tersentak kaget.

"Yunnie~" Ucap Jaejoong manja. Tao mengerjap polos melihat tingkah kedua orangtuanya yang seperti anak muda sedang berpacaran.

"Kkajja Tao sudah terlambat Joongie~" Yunho segera membawa Tao kegendongannya yang membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku belum memoleskan blush on ke pipi Tao Yunnie~" Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut sempurna yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Dia itu tampan Jaejoong jadi jangan perlakukan Tao itu seperti anak perampuan eoh"

"Tapi Tao cantik appa. Katanya Eomma Tao halus jadi uke telcantik dikelacnya Tao" Tao membela eommanya yang membuat Tao tersenyum menang.

"Terserah kalian saja lahh jja kita pergi kesekolah Tao er"

"Hati-hati Yunnie"

"Ne Boo~/Nde~ Eomma" Ucap YunTao bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Dengarkan kata guru mu nde~ sayang" Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Tao. Tao mengangguk polos dan tersenyu memamerkan deretan giginya yang sedikit ompong.

"Appa pergi kerja dulu nde~" Yunho mencium kepala Tao.

"Eumm Appa beal cali uang yang banyak yah untuk baby panda cama gajah imut" Ucap Tao sebelum turun dari mobil.

Yunho melambai kearah Tao yang membuat namja berumur 5tahun itu ikut melambaikan tangannya. Sadar mobil appanya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya Tao kecil mulai masuk kedalam sekolah barunya.

"Annyeong" Tao berbalik dan menatap anak kecil dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul pundaknya. Ia menatap anak itu dari atas sampai kebawah. Cukup tampan menurut Tao.

"Annyeong ciapa yah?" Tanya Tao.

"Thehun imnida. Kalau kamu namanya thiapa?"

"Jung Tao imnida. Calam kenal Cehun" Tao membungkukan kepalanya.

"Nde~ Tao" Dan seenak jidatnya Sehun kini menyeret tangan Tao dan pergi ke kelasnya.

"Ini kelathnya Thehun" Ucap Sehun cadel sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Cepeltinya ini juga kelacnya Tao dehh" Ucap Tao sambil memperhatikan nama yang tertera di kelas tersebut.

"Benalkah? Kyaaa temen balunya Cehun. Cehun udah dapat temen balu nihh" Ucap Sehun tidak cadel. Seketika Tao bingung anak ini cadel atau tidak sihh?

"Kau tidak cadel cehun?" Tanya Tao.

"Ani~ Cehun cuman mau melebut pelhatian Tao caja" Ucap Sehun tanpa dosa.

'Dacal aneh' Tao membatin sambil memandang Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Cehun nama gulu kita ciapa?" Tanya Tao kepada Sehun.

"Molla katanya cihh kakaknya Jecika maklut paling cok cantik ceantelo kolea" Ucap Sehun melebih-lebihkan.

"MWO? JECIKA NENEK CIHIL ITU" Koor Tao.

"Iya kok Tao tau cih?"

"Eomma Jecika celing datang kelumah Tao. Cetiap belmain dilumah Tao Jecika pacti mengambil lobot-lobotnya Tao" Tao menunduk sedih. Sehun yang menatap Tao kemudian memukul-mukul kepala Tao.

"Cabal Tao olang cabal pantanya lebal" Tao melotot kearah Sehun saat Sehun mengatainya pantat lebar.

"Oh iya kakaknya Jecika itu pacalnya Tao lohh" Ucap Tao bangga.

"Pacti cowoknya jelek" Ucap Sehun ketus. Tao kemudian menyerit bingung melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti appanya kalau cemburu sama Hyungjoong temen deket eommanya.

"Cehun cembulu" Goda Tao.

"Ani~" Bantah Sehun cepat. Pipinya sudah memerah tomat.

TENG!

TENG!

TENG!

"Congcaenim datang~" Ucap Taemin—salah satu teman Tao yang rambutnya mirip jamur—

Tao segera duduk didekat Sehun dan tersenyum manis saat mendapati Kris dan Jessica masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Oppa mengajal dicini kan?" Tanya Jessica manja.

"Nde~ Oppa mengajar disini" Ucap Kris malas. Malas mendengarkan ocehan adiknya. Seketika matanya membulat mendapatkan sang kekasih—ehemm—maksudnya Tao sedang duduk manis disamping Sehun sesekali tertawa saat saat Sehun melontarkan lelucon lucu.

"Jessica duduk ditempatmu nde~" Ujar Kris sambil duduk dimeja guru. Jessica mengangguk dan mengibaskan rambut kutaanya—ehemm—pirangnya.

"Jecika duduk dicini" Ucap Krystal. Jessica mengangguk dan duduk disamping Krystal.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan guru kalian" Kris mengabaikan Tao yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Klis gege itu pacalnya Tao" Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk Kris.

Kris mengutuk Tao—pacarnya—yang kelewat polos.

"BENALKAH?" Koor seisi kelas.

"Hu'um iya kan Klis gege"

"Huang~"

"Kapan kalian pacalan?" Celetuk Taemin. Kris baru saja ingin memarahi Tao anak berambut jamur ini sudah memotong pembicaraanya.

"Klis gege itu cinta peltamanya Tao. Ehmm waktu Klis gege mencium Tao dicini" Tao menunjuk bibir merahnya.

"MWO?"

Sepertinya Kris akan melewati hari-hari yang indah bersama Tao.

Next Chapter

Chapter 2 : Jecika cuka cama Tao ( Klis gege cembulu )

Rivew Jusseyo

Besok My Boyfriend my idol akan Dhia post ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Congcaenim Calanghae~ chapter 2

Author : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : TaoRis or TaoHun?

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Oh Sehun

Jung Jessica ( Wu )

Jung Yuho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Heechul ( Wu )

Tan Hangeng ( Wu )

And Other cast

Length : Chapter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance Fluff

Warning : FF ini murni dari pikiran aku.

Warning :

Yaoi

OOC

TYPO

Gajelas

Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Congcaenim Calanghae~

Chapter 2 : Jecika cuka cama Tao? ( Klis gege cembulu )

Kris ( 21 Tahun )

Tao ( 5 Tahun )

Chapter sebelumnya~

"Kapan kalian pacalan?" Celetuk Taemin. Kris baru saja ingin memarahi Tao anak berambut jamur ini sudah memotong pembicaraanya.

"Klis gege itu cinta peltamanya Tao. Ehmm waktu Klis gege mencium Tao dicini" Tao menunjuk bibir merahnya.

"MWO?"

Sepertinya Kris akan melewati hari-hari yang indah bersama Tao.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Baiklah selesaikan pertanyaan yang songsaenim berikan" Ujar Kris sambil menutup bukunya.

"Yang mana congcaenim" Celetuk Minho—menurut anak-anak pacarnya Taemin—

"Yang itu lohh yang congcaenim kacih kodok bodoh" Ucap Taemin ketus.

"Aku tidak tau Taemin cayang" Gombal Minho.

"Ihh Tao mau muntah nihh. Kantong pelactik ada tidak Cehun?" Ledek Tao sambil berpura-pura menutup mulutnya.

"Huang Zi Tao kembali ditempatmu. Dan kau Minho salin buku Taemin dari tadi Seongsaenim memperhatikanmu bermain terus sama Key"

"MWO Minho celingkuh" Koor Sehun.

"Ani~ Minho tidak celingkuh" Minho mengibaskan tangannya diudara dan menatap Taemin yang kini melemparkan deathglare—gagalnya—kearah Minho.

"Minho~" Ucap Taemin lembut.

"Nde~ Minnie"

"BECOK MINHO HYUNG TIDUL DILUAL"

"Huweee Minho tidak mau Minnie" Tangis Minho pecah ia kemudian menghampiri Taemin dan kemudian memeluk tubuh anak berumur 4tahun itu.

"Emang Minnie pikilin"

'Dasar Bocah'/Dacal Bocah'Tao dan Kris membatin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Klis gege cayang~" Panggil Tao saat melihat Kris kini memasuki mobilnya bersama Jessica.

"Tao er~ kenapa kau disini sayang~" Ucap Kris sambil mengelus kepala Tao. Jessica mempoutkan bibirnya dan bersandar di jok penumpang belakang mobil Kris. Jessica memang menyimpan hati kepada Tao. Itulah kenapa ia selalu menjahili Tao agar mendapatkan perhatian dari Tao.

"Aku diculu eomma menumpang ke lumahnya gege dulu. Katanya ia cedang lululan cama Heenim ahjumma. Appa juga lagi lapat katanya lapatnya lama kalna ummhhh ciapa lagi namanya ahh iya bapaknya Cehun katanya mengajaknya makan dulu cebelum lapat" Jelas Tao panjang lebar. Kris tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus kepala anak kecil itu.

"Jadi kamu mau kerumahnya gege uhhmm?" Tanya Kris sambil menggendong tubuh Tao yang cukup ringan. Tao memeluk leher Kris dan mengangguk.

"Uhmmm Tao mau kelumah Klis gege" Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum ceria.

CHUP~

Kris mengecup pipi chubby itu. Jessica yang melihat aksi Oppanya hanya menggerutu kesal. Harusnya ia yang digendong seperti itu dengan Tao. Dan harusnya Tao yang mencium dirinya.

"Jjja kita pergi" Setelah mengecup pipi chubby itu Kris menurunkan Tao dan mendudukannya disamping Jessica. Dan jangan lupa semburat merah yang berada dipipi Tao.

"Huhh dacal liat Jecikka akan belakci" Ucap Jessica pelan dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Jecika kenapa kok gelicah gitu?" Tanya Tao. Tiba-tiba saja Jessica tidur diatas pundak Tao. Kris yang melihat kelakuan adiknya itu hanya kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Jecika kedinginan" Ujar Jessica—bohong—sambil memeluk tubuh Tao. Kris mencengkram erat stir mobilnya berusaha menahan amarahnya melihat tingkah adiknya yang kekanakan.

"Cini Tao peluk" Ucap Tao tanpa dosa sambil membalas pelukan Tao.

CCKKKIIIITTTT!

BRAK!

Dengan tidak elitnya Jessica mencium lantai mobil Kris. Kris yang berhenti mendadak itupun menengok kearah Tao. Ia tidak sadar tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak mobilnya—mungkin saking cemburunya kali yah—

"Kepala Jeccika beldalah" Jerit Tao tatkala melihat kepala Jessica berdarah.

"HUWE OPPAAA"

.

.

.

"Jja Jecika cudah cantik" Ucap Tao sambil menatap wajah Jessica yang sudah dipasangi plester obat dikepalanya.

"Tapi Jecika ada lukanya dicini" Ujar Jessica sedih.

"Ani Jecika paling cantik menurut Tao" Kata-kata Tao membuat pipi Jessica merona seketika.

"Tao~" Desis Kris berbahaya. Tao menoleh kearah Kris yang kini tengah melipat tangannya kesal.

"Gege cayang~" Tao segera memeluk tubuh Kris.

"Tao dicini cakit uhh" Jerit Jessica sambil memegangi lukanya.

"Mana cini Tao liat"

BRUK!

Kris segera menggendong tubuh Tao. Ia menaruh tubuh Tao diatas bahunya. Sedangkan Tao kini merona hebat saat Kris membantingnya kearah Kasur.

"Gege mau apa?" Ucap Tao berhati-hati.

Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya dan berkata "Gege akan memakanmu Tao er~" Bisiknya sambil mendesah tepat ditelinga Tao.

"Eunggghhh gege cembulu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ratingnya aku naikkan

Oh iya Dhia akan tiap hari update FF ini tapi setiap chapternya pasti pendek

Ada yang setuju?

Ada yang punya saran chapter depan alurnya kayak gimana?

Riview aja nde~

Thanks For Riviewnya

Balasan Riviewnya :

Dark Shine : Ini cudah lanjut ^^ Mian pendek u,u

putchanC : Udah lanjut kok

Guest : Cama Aku juga keceleo bacanya *eh ^^

Peachzt : Huwaaa gak nyangka author kesukaanya Dhia coment .

Hahaha ini udah lanjut kok chingu

ajib4ff : Terlalu cantik mungkin Taonya *Plakkk

Udah lanjut kok chingu

Ressijewelll : Seru (?) masih kayaknya? #Pundung #Nangis dipojokan #Peluk Tao *Plakkk - Authornya lebayyy :D

Okey ini udah lanjut kok ^_^

Dewicloudsddangko : Ini udah lanjut

Park Dibi : Ini udah lanjut

Iyaa momentnya kurang Chapter depan kebanyakan KrisTao kok chingu

Gomawo For Reading :*

Special Thanks For Reader

Park Dibi_Peachzt_paradisaea Rubra_Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo_RedMoo_dewicloudsddangko_ressijewelll_aji b4ff_Guest_putchanC_Dark Shine_ And para Reader Silent #Soalnya Dhia juga Silent reader sihh xD

Twitter : Byun_Jaewokkie

Facebook : ShawolElfishy ( Kim Na-Young )


	3. Chapter 3

Congcaenim Calanghae~ chapter 3

Author : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : TaoRis or TaoHun? BaekTao?

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Oh Sehun

Jung Jessica ( Wu )

Jung Yuho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Heechul ( Wu )

Tan Hangeng ( Wu )

Byun Baekhyun ( Kim )

And Other cast

Length : Chapter

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance Fluff

Warning : FF ini murni dari pikiran aku.

Warning :

Yaoi

OOC

TYPO

Gajelas

Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao

Incest *Maybe -_-

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Congcaenim Calanghae~

Chapter 2 : Tao cayang Cehun? ( Kris kembali cemburu )

Kris ( 21 Tahun )

Tao ( 5 Tahun )

Author POV

"Eomma~ pulang" Suara lengkingan milik Eomma Jessica membuat Kris menunda aksinya. Kris yang posisinya menindih Tao pun berdiri dari ranjangnya. Kris kemy

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan. Ommo Tao sayang kau kenapa eoh? Wajah mu terlihat memerah" Jerit Heecul sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Kris.

Kris menggaruk kepalanya—yang tidak gatal—dan menatap Tao yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Klis gege—"Tao memotong kata-katanya sambil menatap Kris.

"Ada apa dengan Kris baby" Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar Kris dan menatap Tao dan Kris bergantian.

DEG!

Wajah Kris berubah pucat saat Tao menatapnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi bolongnya.

"Klis gege tadi mau memakan Tao eomma Ahjumma" Ucap Tao polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

1detik

2detik

3detik

"MWOOOO Kris kau mau memperkosa Tao?" Koor Heechul dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Kris menggeleng cepat ia tidak ingin eommanya memotong—ehemmm—benda pusakanya sekarang juga?

"Benarkah itu Wu?" Desis Heechul tajam. Ia mendekati anaknya sedangkan Kris berjalan mundur menghindari eommanya.

"Ampun eomma"

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

Pukulan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan Heechul ke tubuh Kris. Kris hanya meringis kesakitan sembari menghindari amukan Cinderela—Heechul—cantik.

"Hikss Hikss Jumma jangan Hikss pukul Klis gege" Tangis Tao pecah saat melihat—pacarnya—Kris dipukul hingga meringis kesakitan. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh anaknya itu sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"Kris gege sedang dihukum sayang" Ucap Jaejoong. Tao menatap eommanya kemudian kembali menangis saat mendapati Kris tengah dilempari stik golf—milik Hangeng—oleh eommanya.

"Huweee eomma tulunkan Tao. Klis gege cini cama Tao. Jumma belhenti memukul hikss Klis gege"

Heechul yang sadar akan isakan Tao itupun berhenti melakukan aksi gilanya. Kris bernafas lega dan menghampiri Tao. Ia tidak peduli dengan sakit dibadannya.

Jaejoong menaruh Tao diatas ranjang dan berkacak pinggang saat melihat Kris ingin mendekati anak keduanya itu.

"Jumma" Ucap Kris memelas. Sedangkan Heechul sudah tertawa setan dibelakang sana. Ia senang ternyata Jaejoong bereaksi sama dengan dirinya.

"Rasakan itu naga mesum" Kata Heechul tajam membuat Kris merinding mendengar ledekan tersebut.

"Kau sudah peringatkan jangan pernah menyentuh Tao selain ciuman" Jaejoong berucap sambil memandang tajam Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin menciumnya ahjumma. Ayolahh Jumma cantik" Rayu Kris membuat Heechul meradang dibelakang sana.

"Sudah Joongie jangan dengarkan Kris. Jangan biarkan Kris bersama Tao" Ucap Heechul santai membuat Tao menatap Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hikss" Isakan Tao.

"Ahjumma" Kata Kris sambil memelas.

"Okey silahkan dekati Tao. Tapi jangan lakukan seperti itu lagi Kris" Kris mengangguk mantap. Ia tidak bakal menyentuh Tao—mungkin—sampai saat ia dan Tao menikah—mungkin hanya sebatas ciuman saja—

"Tao chagi~ kau kenapa eoh" Ucap Kris sambil mengelus kepala Tao.

"Ahjumma memalahi Klis gege telus hiks" Tao memeluk Kris. Kris membalas pelukan Tao sambil mengelus lembut kepala anak berumur 5tahun itu.

"Maafkan ahjumma nde~" Ucap Heechul sambil mendekati Tao.

"Ahjumma halus dibeli hukuman" Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Heechul.

"Apa hukumannya eoh?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengambil Tao dari Kris.

"Jumma halus mencium pipi Tao" Tao menunjuk pipinya.

"Mwo hanya itu?" Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

CHUP~

CHUP~

CHUP~

"Cudahh ahjumma" Ucap Tao geli saat Heechul mencium kedua pipi gembul Tao. Jaejoong dan Kris tersenyum senang melihat Tao dan Heechul begitu akrab.

"Ahjumma sebaiknya aku melamar Tao sekarang juga" Ucap Kris santai. Jaejoong menatap dirinya seakan ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

PLETAK!

Sepertinya Kris melakukan hal yang bodoh -_-

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao" Ucap Namja manis berwajah cantik. Ia mengelus foto anak berumur 4tahun yang sedang berenang sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

'Jaejoong hyung maafkan aku'

.

.

.

"CEHUN" Panggil Tao saat mendapati Sehun tengah duduk disamping Jessica.

"Ada apa cih Tao" Ucap Sehun sok dewasa. Tao mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Tao dengan wajah polosnya.

"Cehun cayang kita pindah dali cini aja dehh. Dicini ada pacalnya klis gege" Jessica berdiri dan menarik Sehun dari bangku yang mereka duduki.

Sepertinya Jessica ingin balas dendam dengan mendekati Sehun. Mata Tao berkaca-kaca dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Jadi Cehun lebih cenang cama Jecika eoh?" Ucap Tao parau. Airmatanya sudah turun dipipi manisnya.

"Tao makcudnya Cehun gini—"

"Cudah cana Cehun gak ucah temenan cama Tao. Tao pikil Cehun itu temen Tao catu-catunya telnyata calah" Tao menangis sambil terduduk ditanah. Sebenarnya Tao berlajar kata-kata itu dari film yang biasa Eommanya nonton.

"Tapi Tao tidak cayang cama Cehun"

Anak-anak yang melihat aksi Tao pun ikut mengerumuni Tao, Sehun dan Jessica. Kris yang sadar ada kejadian aneh ditaman sekolahnya pun berusaha mendekati anak yang sedang berkelahi ditaman.

DEGG!

'Tao' pikir Kris.

"Tao cayang cama Cehun. Tao cuka cama Cehun. Cehun calanghae" Ucap Tao polos membuat Kris ingin mengeluarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Tao.

Tao sedang menyatakan cinta?

Cinta?

CINTA?

Tapi bukan untuk Kris tapi untuk SEHUN

Catat Sehun pakai Se-Hu-mati EN #Abaikan

"Jadi Tao cuka cama Cehun?" Ucap Sehun malu-malu kucing. Sedangkan Jessica dan Kris sudah panas melihat adegan 'LIVE' HunTao.

"Euhhmmm" Tao mengangguk lucu.

'Hikss' Batin Kris menangis sepertinya Kris harus memberitahukan Tao agar tidak mengatakan kata 'Saranghae' disembarang tempat -_-

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter depan : Saingan berat Kris ( BaekTao beraksi )

Udah tau kan namja yang bakal jadi saingan Kris?

Sebenarnya mau Kai cuman Kai dipake nanti kalau Tao sudah besar :D

Oh iya gomawo udah yang udah riview m_-_m

Ratingnya diturunkan soalnya belum bisa nulis gituan :'(

Huweeeeeeee #Lebay

FF Dhia kayaknya bakal Update lama -_-

Soalnya internetnya lagi eror eoh .

Ini aja mau ganti fotonya lama bener apalagi nunggu masuk -,-

Thanks For Riviewnya

Balasan Riviewnya :

Pipinkyuu : Tao kan cudah becal kakak Hahaha

Iyaa aku juga suka ff yang kayak gini cuman udah jarang nemuinnya u,u

Jadi lebih baik buat sendiri ^^

Dewicloudsddangko : Bakalan dimakan #Plakk dijadiin sate Panda *Eh?

Updatenya mungkin agak lama chingu soalnya jaringannya kurang bagus u,u

shitao47 : Hahaha okey nanti Dhia usahain kalau jaringannya udah bagus ^^

zhe : Hahaha ini udah lanjut ^^b

ajib4ff : Ocey ;)

fallforhaehyuk : Anaknya Haehyuk yah? #plakk

Iyaa donk cute seimut authornya xD

Okey ini udah lanjut

aiiu d'freaky : Udah lanjut ching ^^

Gomawo All :*

Twitter : Byun_Jaewokkie

Facebook : Kim Na-Young


	4. Chapter 4

Congcaenim Calanghae~ chapter 4

Author : Jung Hyun Woo

Pairing : TaoRis or TaoHun? BaekTao?

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Oh Sehun

Jung Jessica ( Wu )

Jung Yuho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Heechul ( Wu )

Tan Hangeng ( Wu )

Byun Baekhyun ( Kim )

And Other cast

Length : Chapter

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance Fluff

Warning : FF ini murni dari pikiran aku.

Warning :

Yaoi

OOC

TYPO

Gajelas

Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao

Incest *Maybe -_-

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Congcaenim Calanghae~

Chapter 4 : Saingan berat Kris ( BaekTao beraksi )

Kris ( 21 Tahun )

Tao ( 5 Tahun )

Baekhyun ( 17 tahun )

Author POV

"Ciyeeee Tao cama Cehun cekalang pacalan yah" Goda Taemin sambil mencie-ciekan Tao. Tao menatap Taemin dengan tatapan innconentnya setelah itu menatap Sehun yang sekarang merona hebat saat Taemin menggodanya.

"Lohh pacalnya Tao kan Klis gege" Ucap Tao tanpa dosa. Sehun dan Taemin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Tao. Tao tadi kan mengatakan cinta ke Sehun?

"Jadi alti Calanghae Tao ke Cehun itu gimana?" Sehun menahan tangisnya. Ia mengusap matanya dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan terlukanya (?)

Sedangkan Taemin duduk dibangkunya sambil melihat adegan sinetron HunTao.

"Cehun itu temannya Tao" Tao menepuk pundak Sehun.

"HUWEEE JADI KATA CALANGHAE~ ITU APA? CEHUN KECEWA CAMA TAO" Kris masuk kedalam Tao kaget mendapati Sehun sudah menangis dilantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Tao cuman mau menyenangkan Cehun. Eomma Tao celalu melakukan cepelti itu kalau appa beal ngambek"

Kris tertawa dalam hati ternyata Tao tidak menyukai Sehun. Hampir saja Kris tertawa didepan wajah Sehun tapi diurungkan niatnya melihat kondisi Sehun sehabis ditolak.

"HUWEEEEE EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Cehun belhenti menangic Tao benelan cayang kok cama Cehun" Tao memeluk Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Hikss Tao jahat. Cehun mau jadi pacalnya Tao"

"Tapi Klis gege pacalnya Tao Cehun" Jelas Tao. Kris hampir saja menangis saat Tao mempertahankan dirinya.

"Hikss Huwee huks yacudah hiks Cehun jadi pacal Tao yang kedua caja" Sehun memberi saran. Tao Nampak berpikir setelah itu berbalik kearah Kris.

"Bagaimana gege?" Tanya Tao.

Kris berpura-pura melihat kearah lain sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Gege" Tao mendekati Kris sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Kris.

"Bagaimana apanya Huang Zi Tao?" Kris memberanikan menatap kekasihnya itu sambil bertanya kembali.

"Klis gege mau Cehun jadi pacalnya Tao?" Ulang Tao sekali lagi.

Kris menghela nafas setelah itu kembali menatap kekasih kecilnya itu. "Tao—"

TENG!

TENG!

TENG!

Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya lonceng sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak kecil berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas. Sedangkan Tao menatap Kris sambil—kembali—menarik ujung baju Kris.

"Gege" Ucap Tao sambil menunjukan jurus bbuing-bbuingnya.

"Huang Zi Tao kembali ketempat mu" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja tampan sedang kebingungan. Ia terlihat mengelilingi EXO Kindergarten.

"Ahh Chogiyo~ adik kecil kamu tau dimana kelas Tao" Baekhyun—nama namja tampan tersebut—sedang bertanya dengan anak kecil berambut jamur yang sedang lewat.

Taemin yang sedang mau pipis itu mengurungkan niatnya kala melihat Namja tampan sedang bertanya kepadanya. "Ciapa?" Tanya Taemin kembali. Takut salah dengar siapa tau aja namja tampan itu mencari dirinya.

"Huang Zi Tao" Taemin merengut kesal saat mendengar nama Tao disebut. Kenapa harus Tao?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

"De' dimana kelasnya" Taemin tersadar akan lamunanya itu lalu menatap Baekhyun malas. "Kelacnya dicitu. Dicamping walung mpok ijah lulus aja"

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah itu tersenyum kearah Taemin. "Makasih"

BRAK!

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengacak rambut Taemin terlihat namja kecil berwajah tampan tengah melemparinya dengan buku.

"Auchhh" Baekhyun memegangi jidatnya yang terkena lemparan buku.

"Minho Hyung~" Tegur Taemin. Ia kemudian menghampiri Minho yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Jadi celama ini Minnie celingkuh cama dia" Tunjuk Minho kearah Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Kenapa? Minho juga cuka deketin Yuli noona~ cama Klyctal" Minho mengepalkan tangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya baru saja ia mau menjelaskannya Taemin sudah memotong pembicaraanya.

"Itu cuman temennya Minho. Yuli noona~ cudah punya pacal"

"Cudah Minnie tidak mau mendengal apa yang Hyung~ bilang" Taemin menutup kupingnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Lama-lama ini seperti sinetron aja. -_-

"Teluc dia capa Minnie" Tunjuk Minho tepat kearah Baekhyun. Para siswa bergerombol mengelilingi MinTaeBaek.

Tao yang kebetulan lewat tertarik melihat teman-temannya asyik mengelilingi 2MIN. Ia kemudian berlari dan menghampiri 2Min yang sedang berkelahi.

"Baekkie gege" Teriak Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menggendong tubuh Tao.

"Dia pacal Tao" Ucap Taemin.

"Pacal Tao?" Ulang Jessica yang kebetulan melintas.

"Iya pacal Tao" Ulang Taemin sekali lagi.

"MWOO AKU KILA PACAL TAO ITU KLIS CONGCAENIM" Koor para murid yang sedang menyaksikan acara perkelahian 2MIN (?)

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Tao.

"Kau punya pacar eoh?"

Kris yang kebetulan melintas merasa matanya iritasi seketika melihat Namja tampan sedang mencium pipi Tao—menurut Kris—

Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan mata pandanya. Dan kemudian membisikan seusatu ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Gak tau macih jomblo kok gege" Sepertinya Tao sedang berbohong eoh?

"Tao" Teriak Kris cepat saat melihat Tao mencium—menurut Kris lagi—pipi namja tampan tersebut.

'Aishh bagaimana ini Baekhyun gege bisa tau" Ucap Tao dalam hati.

"Annyeong aku Baekhyun kakaknya Tao" Ucap Baekhyun sopan. Sementara Kris bernafas legah saat mengetahui Baekhyun cuman kakak dari Tao.

"Kris imnida guru Tao"

"Oh iya kau masih terlalu muda menjadi guru"

"Hahaha kau bisa saja Baekhyun-ssi"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa mereka akrab sekali.

"Oh iya aku akan mengajak Tao berjalan-jalan sebentar" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Tao yang membuat wajah anak kecil itu merona seketika.

"Ahh silahkan. Kau adiknya Jaejoong ahjumma?" Tanya Kris .

"Nde~" Ucap Baekhyun sopan.

'Sepertinya dia saingan terberatku' Kris menjerit dalam hati.

'Jadi dia yang bernama Kris. Menarik' Baekhyun membatin.

"Jadi Tao Kris bukan pacarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil ber-smirk ria.

'Shit' Kris mengumpat dalam hati.

Tao menatap Kris hati-hati setelah itu menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Klis gege cinta peltama Tao"

TBC

Lagi malas nulis kalau kayak gini -_-

Jaringannya jelek :'(

Gomawo riviewnya ^^

Usahin update tiap hari u,u

FB : Kim Na-Young

Twitter : Byun_jaewokkie


End file.
